


Hauras maskuliinisuus

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin Sanjin olisi nöyrryttävä ja alistuttava.Antauduttava.





	

Totta kai Sanji oli itsekin tiennyt, että oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin hänen vanhat syynsä kohtaisivat viimeisen käyttöpäivänsä eikä aiheen vältteleminen enää niin vain onnistuisi. 

Milloin hänen olisi nöyrryttävä ja alistuttava. _Antauduttava._

Yllättävän kauan hän oli kyllä saanut ajatusta oman mielensä kätköissä sulatella ilman minkäänmoista painostusta. Zoro oli silloin heidän keskinäisen sähläämisensä todella intiimille asteelle siirtyessä maininnut pariin otteeseen, että tahtoisi kyllä joskus tehdä sen toisin päinkin, mutta ilmeisesti Sanjin typertynyt hiljaisuus oli puhunut riittävän tehokkaasti puolestaan ja asian oli annettu olla. 

Sanjista se oli ainoastaan kohtuullista — hitto soikoon, olihan hänelle ollut jo tarpeeksi suuri shokki ylipäätään piehtaroida lakanoiden välissä jonkun jätkän kanssa! Hän oli koko ikänsä rakastanut kauniita naisia, joiden kehot olivat yhtä pehmeää kurvia ja jotka tuoksuivat hyvälle, eikä Zoro totisesti täyttänyt noista määreistä ainuttakaan. Ja silti Sanji oli jostain käsittämättömästä syystä tuntenut hillitöntä vetoa mokomaa levänuppia kohtaan, käynyt kuumana tämän tiukaksi trimmattua kroppaa katsoessaan ja kuvitellessaan, miltä niiden esiin piirtyvien lihasten linjat tuntuisivat hänen käsissään. Tai miten Zoro murisisi hänen korvaansa matalasti, _vaarallisesti_. 

Kasaantunut jännite ja seksuaaliset turhaumat olivat purkautuneet lopulta yhden tavanomaisen nujakan päätteeksi, vaatteita riisumatta ja kummankaan nivusiin varsinaisesti koskematta. Zoro oli murjaissut kehnon vitsin päällekäyvästä pervokokista, minkä seurauksena Sanji oli potkaissut hänet keittiön seinään ja tehnyt sitten juuri niin — käynyt päälle. Painautunut Zoroa vasten. Purrut tätä. Zoro oli tarttunut molemmin käsin Sanjia lantiosta ja loppu olikin sitten historiaa. 

Ei Sanji sitä tietenkään ikinä suoraan Zorolle sanoisi, mutta kunnioitettavan kärsivällisesti tämä oli kyllä osannut petipartnerinsa kriiseilyihin suhtautua. Harvemmin he nyt asiasta varsinaisesti puhuivat, ei sellaiseen ollut tarvetta, sillä kaikesta urpoudestaan huolimatta Zoro osasi tulkita Sanjin luontaisia reaktioita kohtuullisen pätevästi ja kahdenkeskiset hetket olivat sujuneet kaiken kaikkiaan hyvin nautinnollisissa merkeissä. Zoro oli se, joka oli ensimmäisenä koskettanut toista vaatteiden alta, työntänyt käden sepaluksesta sisään ja myöhemmin sitten suudellutkin sieltä vyönalusalueelta. Eikä hän ollut hoputtanut Sanjia vastaamaan palveluksiin samalla mitalla vaan antanut tämän kaikessa rauhassa ottaa aikansa, ja kyllähän Sanji sitten oli aina muutamien päivien (tai viikkojen) viiveellä tullut perässä omaan tahtiinsa. 

Kun toinen tarjosi jotain äärimmäisen miellyttävää, sen lopulta halusi tehdä vastavuoroisesti myös toiselle. Kai ajatukseen piti ensin vain tottua.

Yksi poikkeus kuitenkin oli. 

Ja sen Sanji olisi suonut ennalleen jäävän. 

Kyllä, kyllä, he olivat nussineet nyt jo useiden kuukausien ajan (itse asiassa kohta puoliin ensimmäisestä kerrasta olisi kulunut päivälleen vuosi ja Sanji voisi aivan sattumalta juuri silloin innostua leipomaan jonkun jännittävän kakun; jonkun hedelmäisen ja raikkaan, ei liian makeaa, sillä Zoro inhosi sellaisia). Ja hyvä on, kai sitä jonkinlaiseksi suhteeksi saattoi jo nimittää, kyllä hän nyt sen verran oli valmis myöntämään. Mutta eihän se nyt silti saatana tarkoittanut sitä, että häntä olisi millään muotoa kiinnostanut oman kokemuksen kautta tietää, miltä tuntui ottaa kakkoseen. Ei sitten lainkaan. 

Häntä ei ollut tarkoitettu sellaiseen ja piste. 

Yksinkertaista. 

Mutta kun Zoro nyt katsoi häneen haastaen, pilkallinen virne toisessa suupielessä väreillen, tämä hyvin simppeli ja selkeä järkisyy taisi kuulostaa vähän pöljältä Sanjin omissakin korvissa. 

“Pelottaako?”

“Ai mikä? Voin vakuuttaa, ettei tuo neljäs miekkasi niin vaikuttava ole, että siitä riittäisi painajaisvisioihin. En värise kauhusta sitä ajatellessani.”

“Eli siis pelkäät sitä, että tykkäisitkin?”

“En minä niinkään sanonut, levänuljaska!” 

“Mitä harmia yhdestä kokeilusta sitten voisi olla?” Zoro kysyi niin liioitellun tyynesti, että se oli jo ärsyttävää. “Jos et pidä siitä, niin ok, ei meidän tarvitse tehdä sitä enää uudestaan. Olisihan se sääli, mutta pärjään ilmankin. Jos taas pidät... no, aina vain parempi.”

“Jos kerran pärjäät ilmankin, niin miksi vitussa sillä yhdelläkään kerralla on yhtäkkiä näin helvetisti väliä?”

Zoro huokaisi kärsivästi. 

“Jos haluat kuulla imelyyksiä, niin tietysti siksi, että se tuntuu hyvältä. Ja haluan tehdä sinulle juttuja, jotka tuntuvat hyviltä. Jos taas haluat kuulla rivouksia, niin... no, koska se tuntuu hyvältä ja haluan tehdä sinulle juttuja, jotka tuntuvat hyviltä”, Zoro selosti, ääni loppua kohden madaltuen. Sanji värähti vaistomaisesti ja käänsi katseensa toisaalle.

“Ajattelen asiaa. Ehkä.”

Ja voi, miten hän sitä ajattelikaan, vaikkei oikeastaan olisi tahtonutkaan. 

Sanji ajatteli sitä valmistaessaan päivällistä. Kesäkurpitsoiden — noiden pitkien, paksujen, räävittömän fallisten ja ennen kaikkea häpeilemättömän _vihreiden_ vihannesten — viipaloiminen äärimmilleen teroitetulla veitsellä tuskin oli koskaan ollut yhtä tyydyttävää. Hän ajatteli sitä kuultuaan ohimennen Usoppin sanovan, että vaihtelulla on tapana virkistää. Hän ajatteli sitä peseytyessään, pukeutuessaan, käydessään nukkumaan ja laatiessaan ostoslistaa, ja aivan erityisesti hän ajatteli sitä seuraavan kerran naidessaan Zoroa. 

Jo ensimmäisestä kerrasta saakka oli ollut selvää, että se todellakin tuntui Zorosta hyvältä. Sanjin oli kai edelleen vähän vaikea käsittää sitä, sillä eihän minkään yksinkertaisesti vain kuulunut mennä _sinne_ , ja kuulostihan se nyt muutenkin täysin järjenvastaiselta, että _mies_ voisi nauttia siitä, että hänen sisäänsä sillä tavalla työnnyttiin. Mutta kovasti Zoro siitä vain tuntui pitävän, vähät Sanjin logiikasta — nytkin hän vastasi Sanjin työntöihin oman lantionsa liikkeillä ja keskittyi miellyttäviin tuntemuksiin silmät kiinni puristuneina, huulet avoimina ja vaimeat huokaukset syvältä rinnasta saakka kummuten. Sanjin kiihdyttäessä tahtiaan tyytyväinen hymy välähti Zoron kasvoilla, sitten hän taivutti päätään taaksepäin paljastaen kaulansa entistä anteliaammin ja kouristi sormensa lakanoihin.

Lauetessaan Zoro vaikersi jo ääneen, kuulostaen erehdyttävän paljon siltä kuin yrittäisi muodostaa kielellään Sanjin nimeä. Ja vaikka periaatteessa jalkojen levittäminen toiselle miehelle yhdistyikin Sanjin mielessä alistumiseen ja sen sellaiseen, ei Zoron keho sitten käytännössä orgasmiin jännittyessään kielinyt ikinä mistään muusta kuin voimasta. Kai siinäkin sitten oli omanlaistaan valtaa, omasta vapaasta tahdostaanhan Zoro sen kaiken teki. 

Joskus Sanji kiusasi toista tällaisten erityisen antaumuksellisten panosessioiden jälkeen nimittämällä Zoro-horoksi. Sanomattakin lienee selvää, ettei Zoro ollut koskaan erityisemmin arvostanut sitä. 

Nyt Sanji ei kuitenkaan tohtinut ivailla, paljon paremmalta tuntui vain polttaa pari savuketta ja kuunnella, miten tupakkapaperin hiljainen rahina täydensi heidän tasaantuvien hengitystensä sekä meren kohinan luomaa raukeaa äänimaisemaa. 

Robin oli joskus Sanjin hepuloidessa huomauttanut, että maskuliinisuus totisesti oli luonnonvoimista haurain — se otti osumaa niin kovin herkästi, säröili ja mureni hänen havaintojensa mukaan toisinaan hyvinkin vähästä. Sanji oli ollut kommentista kovasti nyreissään ja loukkaantunut, vaikka olikin yrittänyt kuitata jutun lirkuttelemalla parhaansa mukaan. Hän oli selitellyt itselleen, että vaikka Robin olikin ihana ja älykäs ja kaikin puolin täydellinen, ei _nainen_ vain millään voinut ymmärtää näitä asioita, ja vaikka se olikin silloin tyynnyttänyt häntä, niin nyt...

Niin. Nyt se tuntui nimenomaan selittelyltä. 

Kuin antaakseen vähän lisää painoa näille Sanjin mietteille, Zoro venytteli hänen vieressään niin, että timmin vartalon kovat kulmat korostuivat entisestään. Zoro oli hyvin miehekäs mies, välillä oikein maskuliinisuuden perikuva ihan naurettavuuksin asti, eikä hänelle silti ollut ongelma eikä mikään heittäytyä Sanjin alle, kiemurrella ja voihkia ja vaatia vielä vähän kovemmin. Tai asettua hajareisin hänen päälleen, määrätä tempo ja pitää kaikki langat muutenkin niin tiukasti kontrollissaan, että lopulta Zoro tuntui olevan heistä kahdesta se, joka _otti_ toisen, yksi hailee kumman sisään konkreettisesti tunkeuduttiin.

Tarkoittiko tämä nyt sitten sitä, että tietyllä tapaa Zoro oli voittanut hänet? 

Sanji nielaisi. 

Helkkari, kai hänen nyt sitten olisi edes sen yhden kerran kokeiltava ihan vain näyttääkseen, ettei ollut ainakaan Zoroa huonompi tai nynnerömpi. 

 

Kävi sitten niin onnekkaasti, että sitä aiemmin mainittua vuosipäivää (mikäli sitä nyt ylipäätään tahtoi sellaisena pitää) päästiin viettämään maihin. Vaikkei päivän merkityksellisyydestä puhuttu halaistua sanaa eikä sitä varsinaisesti ollut tarkoitus juhlistaa, Sanjin romantikonsielua miellytti suuresti se visio, että kun hän nyt tämän yhden kerran elämässään antaisi luvan koskettaa itseään poikkeuksellisella tavalla, se tapahtuisi hyvin erityisenä ajankohtana. Se tuntui heti hieman hohdokkaammalta, kai myös tietyllä tapaa turvallisemmaltakin, kun tapahtuma sillä tavoin rajattiin tavanomaisen arjen ulkopuolelle. 

Hän varasi pöydän ravintolasta ja huoneen tavallista paremmasta majatalosta, huikkasi Zorolle heillä olevan illalla menoa ja ilmoitti vielä samaan syssyyn, että Zoron olisi syytä varautua toimimaan maksumiehenä. 

“Kuule kikkuraturpa, en todellakaan aio kustantaa kaikenmaailman tryffeleitäsi. Jo pelkät velkojeni korot Namille ovat sitä luokkaa, että —”

“Lärvi umpeen, levänuppi”, Sanji ärähti ja painautui sitten ihan kiinni Zoroon. Hän hamusi huulillaan toisen korvanlehteä niin, että kultaiset korut helähtelivät hiljaa, ohjasi Zoron käden lantiolleen ja liu’utti siitä sitten varovasti takamukselle asti. “Jos haluat saada sen, mitä... mitä ajattelin sinulle antaa... saat luvan tarjota minulle ensin päivällisen.”

Sen enempää vakuutteluja ei tarvittu. Zoro sulki suunsa niin, että napsahti, ja tyytyi ainoastaan nyökkäämään. 

Loistavaa. Sanji hykerteli mielessään sille, että tämän oli pakko olla aivan helvetin hyvä ja kannattava veto, kun sillä kerran sai mokoman merenelävän tukkimaan turpansa niin helvetin tehokkaasti. 

Omalla nerokkuudella ilakointi loppui kuitenkin siinä vaiheessa, kun hummerit oli syöty ja viinikin juotu viimeistä pisaraa myöten. Matka majatalolle taittui paljon nopeammin kuin Sanji oli etukäteen arvioinut, ja heti oven sulkeuduttua heidän takanaan Zoro työnsi Sanjin innokkaasti sitä vasten ja iski hampaansa hänen kaulaansa. Kun Sanji sitten vetäytyi kylpyhuoneeseen valmistautumaan asiaankuuluvan kettuilun saattamana ( _”käytä reilusti saippuaa, beibe, voi muuten tehdä vähän tiukkaa”_ ), hän alkoi olla täysin vakuuttunut siitä, että oli typerin ihminen joka oli niillä merillä koskaan seilannut. 

Sillä todella, millainen täysin ajattelukyvytön imbesilli täytyi olla tällaiseen oikein omaehtoisesti tarjoutuakseen?! Olihan Zoro sitä hänelle ensin ehdotellut, mutta lopullisen päätöksen tarkkoine ajankohtineen oli Sanji tehnyt ihan itse. Sitä paitsi vaikka Zoro olisi kuinka äitynyt vonkaamaan, ei Sanjin olisi siltikään ollut mikään pakko suostua... 

Nyt oli kuitenkin jo aivan liian myöhäistä perääntyä. Mikäli hän tässä vaiheessa puhaltaisi pelin poikki, Zoro saisi mitä oivallisinta pelkuri-teemaista vittuilumateriaalia koko loppuelämänsä tarpeisiin. 

Sanji katsoi itseään peilistä. Hän näytti vähän kalpealta. Toisaalta tämä paniikkia lähentelevä mielentila oli aivan vitun typerää sekin, sillä kyseessä ei ollut mitään sen vakavampaa kuin yksi pano. Mikä muka olisi pahinta, mitä voisi tapahtua? Sanji tiesi jo erittäin hyvin, ettei anaaliseksin vastaanottava osapuoli ollut kuolemanvaarassa, ei vähällä vammautua tai menettää pallejaan tai mitenkään muutoinkaan kriittisessä tilassa, eihän hänen edes tarvitsisi tehdä mitään muuta kuin maata aloillaan. 

“Ole mies”, hän kuiskasi itselleen ja läimäytti poskiaan ryhtiään kohentaen. Ei yksi viherkasvi perseeseen hänen maskuliinisuuttaan uhkaisi, ei sitten lainkaan. 

Hän tunsi kuitenkin olonsa ärsyttävän neuvottomaksi avatessaan suihkua ja saippuoidessaan käsiään. Kai tämä nyt kuului hoitaa näin? Ja mistä hän oikein tietäisi, milloin olisi tarpeeksi puhdasta, ei kai sitä nyt sentään peilistä tarvinnut tarkistaa? 

“Hei pervokokki, innostuitko viihdyttämään itseäsi?” Zoro kysyi oven takaa, ja Sanji kävi mielessään lävitse kaikki tuntemansa kirosanat. Tämä tästä nyt vielä puuttuikin. “Vai tarvitsisitko vain hieman... mmmh... auttavaa kättä? Tiedän kyllä, että olet näppärä sormistasi —”

“Nyt vittu se naama kiinni tai saat ihan itse tyytyä siihen auttavaan käteesi!” Sanji ärisi. Hän kuuli Zoron tyrskähtävän, mutta sen enempää ei (onneksi tai epäonneksi) vinoilua tullut. 

Sanji sulki silmänsä, puristi hampaat tiukasti yhteen ja työnsi etusormen sisäänsä ennen kuin äkillinen adrenaliiniryöpsähdys ehtisi kokonaan laantua. Hänen takamukseensa oltaisiin ihan pian survomassa jotain paljon suurempaa, joten ei tämä nyt niin vaikeaa voinut olla. 

Se... ei tuntunut oikeastaan juuri miltään. Hieman oudolta toki, muttei mitenkään erityisen pahalta tai hyvältäkään. Kun Sanji erehtyi ajattelemaan kovinkin syvällisesti sitä, mitä oli niillä kallisarvoisilla kokin käsillään tekemässä, hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät vaistomaisesti irvistykseen, ja vaikka se huolellinen peseminen sitten jo hieman irvokkaammalta tuntuikin, ymmärrys puuhan epähygieenisyydestä sai hänet hoitamaan sen nopeasti ja tehokkaasti pois päiväjärjestyksestä. Sen jälkeen hän hinkkasi sormeaan kuuman veden alla vähintäänkin yhtä kauan. 

(Miten hän enää ikinä voisi valmistaa ruokaa Namin ja Robinin kaltaisille enkeleille, kun tiesi itse, mitä kaikkea iljettävää ja likaista niillä käsillä oli oikein tehty?)

(Toisaalta olihan hän änkenyt sormiaan varsin innokkaasti myös Zoron pakaroiden väliin, joskin huomautettakoon, että silloin peseytymiset oli jo suoritettu.)

“No viimeinkin”, vuoteella jo paidatta lojuva Zoro kommentoi Sanjin tullessa ulos kylpyhuoneesta pelkkään pyyhkeeseen verhoutuneena. “Tässähän ehti jo ottaa torkut välissä.”

“Älä anna minun estää kauneusuniesi jatkamista, olet kuitenkin kipeästi niiden tarpeessa”, Sanji vastasi niin myrkyllisesti kuin vain kykeni. Suoritus jäi kovasta yrityksestä huolimatta varsin vajavaiseksi. 

Zoro nousi istumaan sängynreunalle. Hänen kiinteä katseensa ja hymynsä kutsuivat Sanjia lähemmäs, saivat miellyttävät väristykset juoksemaan pitkin niskaa ja raajoja, ja estääkseeen hölmöä jännittyneisyyttään näkymästä Sanji pudotti pyyhkeen lanteiltaan lattialle. Katsokoon levänuppi jotain aivan muuta kuin Sanjin punastuvia kasvoja. Luonteva seuraava askel oli sitten liittyä Zoron seuraan vuoteelle, kiskoa hänet suudelmaan nopeasti kaikki mahdolliset typerät keskustelunaloitukset välttääkseen, ja kun tunnelma alkoi kuumeta — suudelmat muuttua katkonaisiksi, kädet hiota ja Zoron koko olemus saada sen tietyn kehräävän särmän — Sanji asettui makaamaan mahalleen ja hautasi kasvonsa pehmeään tyynyyn.

“No niin, anna mennä sitten.” 

Hetken kahisteltuaan Zoro nousi kokonaan alastomana Sanjin päälle; painautui kiinni niin, että orastava erektio lepäsi pakaraa vasten ja leveä rintakehä peitti Sanjin selän jokaisen millimetrin. Kuuma hengitys pyyhkäisi Sanjin korvaa ja poskea Zoron nojautuessa lähemmäs, miekkailun kovettamat sormet hivelivät niskaa. 

“Ihan vain tiedoksesi, kultakutri, etten todellakaan aio hutiloiden pökkäistä menemään ja siten antaa sinulle tekosyitä jatkaa kitisevää kieltäytymistäsi”, hän kuiskasi käheästi, huulet Sanjin korvanlehteä tapaillen. “Ei, kaikkea muuta; aion tehdä sen niin helvetin hyvin ja huolella, että huomaat olleesi väärässä. Että seuraavaan kertaan sinä et _suostu_ , vaan suorastaan _anelet_ sitä.” Kostea kieli kulki kevyesti pitkin korvan kaarta saaden Sanjin vavahtamaan, sitten Zoro näykkäisi kevyesti ja puhalsi varoen viileää ilmaa märälle iholle. “Ja myönnettäköön, ettei pienestä käytännön oppitunnista tekniikan suhteen olisi siitäkään sinulle haittaa.”

“Haista vittu”, Sanji kähisi. Vai oli kaalinpäällä jotain valittamisen aihetta? Viimeksi kun Sanji oli tarkistanut, Zoro oli kyllä vaikuttanut nauttivan olostaan mitä suurimmissa määrin, joten aivan turha yrittääkään nyt uskotella, että Sanjin tekniikoissa olisi yhtään mitään — 

Ajatus katkesi totaalisesti Zoron suun sulkeutuessa Sanjin niskalle; hampaat hipoivat ihoa suudelman intohimoisuutta tehostaen ja kieli kulki pitkin nikamia kiireettömin liikkein, melkein kuin Sanjin ihoa maistellen. Zoro työnsi toisen kätensä Sanjin hiusten lomaan, hieroi päänahkaa ensin sormenpäillään ja puristi sitten tukon hiuksia nyrkkiinsä voimakkaasti, joskin myös hyvin lempeästi. _Omistavasti._  
  
Sellaisen ei kai pitäisi olla erityisen kiihottavaa, mutta Sanjin hengitys tiheni silti välittömästi. 

Siinä, miten painavalta ja kovalta Zoro hänen päällään tuntui, oli jotain suorastaan humalluttavaa. 

Zoron toinen käsi kulki pitkin Sanjin kylkeä aina vyötärölle ja lonkalle asti vain noustakseen hetkeä myöhemmin samaa reittiä takaisin ylös. Sanji painoi naamaansa entistä tiukemmin tyynyyn, kun Zoron huulet liukuivat niskalta hitaasti selkärankaa pitkin alemmas, lapaluiden väliin, ja tukasta pidelleet sormet siirtyivät nyt puolestaan hyväilemään hänen kaulaansa. Kai Sanji sitten tiedostamattaan pyrki mukautumaan Zoron kehon liikkeisiin omaansa vasten, sillä hänen aiemmin yhteenpuristuneet jalkansa olivat omia aikojaan ottaneet etäisyyttä toisistaan, levittäytyneet niin että Zoro saattoi vaivattomasti asettua niiden väliin jatkaessaan suudelmiensa painamista yhä vain alemmas Sanjin selällä. 

Ristiselän kohdalla Zoro puri häntä. Ei kovin kovaa, mutta sen verran terävästi kuitenkin, että se herätti Sanjin kunnolla tajuamaan, miten pitkällä Zoro jo oli. 

Ja miten hän ei vieläkään pysähtynyt. 

Hampaat pyyhkäisivät häntäluun ylitse. Sanji puristi tyynyään molemmin käsin ja pidätti hengitystään Zoron tarttuessa häntä pakaroista ja kielen jatkaessa kulkuaan edelleen alemmas. 

Hän ei ollut koskaan edes ajatellut, että niinkin voisi tehdä. 

Se oli sanoinkuvaamattoman rivoa, ajatustasollakin hävyttömän likaista, ja kenties juuri siksi suorastaan taivaallista. 

Zoro nuoli aukkoa pitkin, huolellisin vedoin, pyöritti kieltään sen ympärillä ja teki sitten saman huulillaan. Sanji kohotti lantiotaan kuin toivoen voivansa sillä tavoin tuntea vähän enemmän, eikä häntä jaksanut häiritä tippaakaan se, miten Zoro levitti hänen pakaroitaan paljastaakseen niiden herkän keskipisteen mahdollisimman tehokkaasti. Ne äänet, jotka Sanjin kurkusta kohosivat jokaisen vavahduttavan lipaisun myötä olisivat kai muissa yhteyksissä hävettäneet häntä itseään suunnattomasti, mutta nyt hän ei kyennyt ajattelemaan asiaa lainkaan niin pitkälle. Ei, kaikki hänen huomionsa oli kohdistunut Zoron taidokkaaseen kieleen. 

Kun se samainen kieli sitten kurottautui työntymään sisään, Sanjin oli pakko kohottautua kyynärpäidensä varaan ja kääntyä katsomaan. Zoro näytti hänen ylleen kumartuneena juuri niin riettaalta kuin odottaa sopikin; hän nuoli Sanjia sellaisella keskittyneellä antaumuksella, että hänen olisi voinut helpostikin kuvitella syövän maailman herkullisinta juhla-ateriaa, ja se näkymä yhdistettynä hekumallisiin tuntoaistimuksiin oli omiaan saamaan Sanjin kalun kovettumaan täyteen mittaansa. Zoron huomatessa hänen katsovan tempoa ja painetta kasvatettiin entisestään, ja Sanji vajosi takaisin tyynylleen. 

Voimakas, kuuma kieli hänen sisällään oli totisesti jotain aivan muuta kuin hänen oma sormensa. Se kiemurteli ja kutkutteli tavalla, joka toi mieleen ihoa myöten soljuvat, liukkaat vesikasvit. 

Zoro päästi tyytyväisen maiskautuksen noustessaan, ja ennen kuin Sanji ehti edes kunnolla rekisteröidä oraalisten hyväilyjen loppuneen, öljytyt sormet painautuivat jo kielen tilalle — ensin yksi ja hetken kuluttua toinenkin, ne työntyivät sisään paljon syvemmälle ja liikkuivat ahtaassa onkalossa ympäröivää lihaa hanakasti hieroen. Sanji hellitti otettaan tyynystä ja tunki toisen ranteensa suunsa eteen vaimentaakseen mouruamistaan edes hivenen, eihän tämän nyt helkkari soikoon ollut näin pitänyt mennä! Pitkään jatkuvat, huolelliset kosketukset pakaroiden välissä tuntuivat oudoilta ja vierailta, kai niiden jäljiltä jo vähän aristikin, mutta Sanji ei siltikään voinut olla työntämättä takamustaan vahvemmin Zoroa kohti, levittämättä reisiään vielä vähän lisää. Zoron peukalo liukui kivesten taakse painelemaan pehmeää ihoa samassa tahdissa sisällä liikkuvien sormien kanssa, ja Sanji hinkkasi erektiotaan hiestä kostuneeseen lakanaan kuin joku kiimainen katti. 

Zoron sormet venyttivät tiukkaa lihasta, tekivät tilaa kolmannellekin, ja koukistuivat sitten silittelemään _juuri sitä kohtaa_ , jonka paikantamiseen Zoron kropalla oli Sanjilta kulunut pieni ikuisuus. Ja vaikka kosketus olikin nyt varsin varovainen, enemmänkin pelkkää haparoivaa tunnustelua, Sanji puri rannettaan ja vatkasi takapuoltaan jokaista liikettä mukaillen epätoivoa lähestyvällä vimmalla. Hänellä ei ollut enää aavistustakaan siitä, miksi oli alun perin niin pontevasti kieltäytynyt tällaisesta aktista — lisäähän tätä oli saatava, ja jumalauta vähän äkkiä kanssa. 

Aivan vitun sama, että Zoro oli ollut oikeassa ja Sanji väärässä, ei sellaisesta juuri nyt vain ehtinyt piittaamaan. 

“Kärsimätön?” Zoro kysyi niin itsetyytyväiseen sävyyn, että olisi ansainnut turpiinsa. Sanji ei kuitenkaan kyennyt juuri muuhun kuin ranteensa imeskelyyn sekä Zoron nimen epäselvään ulisemiseen. Kyllä hän hieman yritti jalallaan Zoron suuntaan hosua, mutta sopivan tuntuman löytänyt etusormi hänen sisällään torpedoi potkimiset alta aikayksikön. 

Kun Sanji viimein kääntyi katsomaan Zoroa uudelleen, hän näki tämän levittävän toisella kädellä öljyä omalle seisokilleen. Siitä kulmasta katsottuna Zoro oli kaikin mahdollisin tavoin niin suuri ja massiivinen, että se oli jo uhkaavaa. Kuin hän tulisi väistämättä halkaisemaan ja murskaamaan partnerinsa. Mutta koska ilmeisesti niin Sanjin aivot kuin itsesuojeluvaistokin oli jo lopullisesti ronkittu käyttökelvottomiksi, hän saattoi ainoastaan väristä odotuksesta. (ja ehkä ihan vähän pelostakin, vaikka oli etukäteen jotain täysin päinvastaista väittänytkin, mutta sehän vain todisti omalta osaltaan, miten totaalisen järjiltään hänet oli nyt saatu ajettua) 

Zoron kädet olivat liukkaat ja liiankin lämpimät niiden puristaessa Sanjin pakaroita, sormet luisuivat ja luiskahtelivat hänen asemoidessaan itseään otolliseen asentoon. Kalun pyöreä pää lepäsi hetken huolella avatun aukon suuta vasten ja Sanjin hengitys salpautui johonkin kurkun tienoille, sitten Zoro työnsi ja he molemmat päästivät pitkän huokauksen kovan lihan upotessa luvattuun maaliin. 

“Mmm, rentoudu”, Zoro kuiskasi Sanjin lihasten kiristyessä puristamaan erektiota turhankin kovasti. Vakaat kädet valuivat takapuolelta ristiselälle lempeästi hieroen, muutoin Zoro pysyi täysin liikkumatta. 

Sanji veti syvään henkeä ja puhalsi ulos yrittäen tehdä kuten Zoro oli sanonut — rentoutua. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten helvetissä kukaan voisi ikinä rentoutua sillä tavalla suoli täyteen survottuna, joskin alaselälle suuria ympyröitä hahmottelevat peukalot sentään tyynnyttivät hieman. Zoro nojautui Sanjin ylle ja huulet palasivat taas hamuamaan vaaleaa hiusrajaa, ja kuumat henkäykset niskalla vetivät huomiota puoleensa sen verran tehokkaasti, että hetken verran Sanji saattoi keskittyä johonkin muuhunkin kuin alaruumiinsa hämmentäviin tuntemuksiin. 

Sitten Zoro tarttui toisella kädellään häntä tiukasti lonkasta ja alkoi liikkua; vetää kaluaan puoliksi ulos ja työntyä sitten takaisin sisään, ensin hyvin hitaasti ja varovasti, mutta vähitellen rytmiä kiihdyttäen. Ja jokainen liike kävi aina edellistä sujuvammin, vaivattomammin, nautinnollisemmin. Sanjin kroppa tuntui ottavan jokaisen työnnön vastaan aina vain innokkaammin samalla kun kaikki ajatustoiminta lakkasi taas olemasta, Zoro oli kova ja kiihkeä ja _Sanjin sisällä_ ja Sanji halusi lisää. _Tarvitsi_ lisää. Hän läähätti ja vaikersi ääneen osaavan rakastajansa otteissa vääntelehtiessään, kyvyttömänä tekemään yhtään mitään muuta kuin lojumaan siinä naitavana. 

Mikä synti ja häpeä, ettei hän ollut koskaan aiemmin osannut tällaista vaatia. 

Oman voihkeensa lomasta Sanji saattoi kuulla Zoron murahtelevan ja kiroavan vaimeasti. Se teki kaikesta vieläkin sensuellimpaa, ne tukahdutetut äänet tuntuivat hyvältä jossain syvällä sisimmässä, ihon alla ja sydänalassa. Zoro painoi märkiä suukkojaan niin Sanjin niskalle, hartioihin kuin korvallekin, yritti kai kuiskatakin jotain muttei sitten saanut erottuvia sanoja muodostettua. Tai sitten Sanji ei vain enää ymmärtänyt puhetta, mene ja tiedä, hänellä oli yksinkertaisesti liian kiire kuolata siihen tyynylleen ja tunkea takapuoltaan entistä tiiviimmin yläspäin. 

Lopulta Zoro nousi. Sen perusteella, mitä Sanji oli Zoron makuukammariäänistä oppinut, hän kuulosti jo tasapainoilevan orgasmin partaalla. Hän kohottautui polvilleen Sanjin levitettyjen jalkojen väliin, piteli lantiosta kiinni molemmin käsin ja käänsi Sanjia voimakkaasti parempaan kulmaan. Ja kun hän sitten taas työnsi erektionsa uudelleen sisään, sen kärki painautui tismalleen _juuri siihen kohtaan_ , ja Sanji näki vihreitä tähtiä suljettujen silmäluomiensa takana. 

Oi. Hyvä. Luoja. 

Jos Sanji olikin jo siihen asti ollut äänekäs, se oli ollut vielä pientä. 

Ja jos hän olikin jo ehtinyt ajatella, että tämän täytyi olla parasta seksiä ikinä, hän oli kiirehtinyt asioiden edelle. 

Sillä tämä... tämä oli nyt sitä kaikkein parasta. 

Zoron liikkeet muuttuivat kuumeiseksi nytkytykseksi hänen työntyessään sisään aina uudelleen ja uudelleen, ja Sanji huusi kasvot siihen jo litimäräksi käyneeseen tyynyyn painettuina. Mielessä ehti välähtää utuinen ajatus siitä, että hän voisi avittaa omalla kädellään täyden tyydytyksen saamista, mutta hädintuskin hän oli saanut sormiaan kammettua irti tyynystä, kun Zoron elin painui taas siihen herkulliseen pisteeseen ja orgasmi vyöryi pintaan kuten vesi ylitsevuotavaisesta astiasta. Se huuhtoi Sanjin lävitse kuten vaahtopäiset aallot, nousi esiin ja ravisteli koko kehoa, ja hänen äänensä kuulosti hänen omissa korvissaan miltei ulvomiselta. 

Ne vihreät tähdet tanssivat edelleen hänen tajunnassaan Zoron työntäessä muutaman viimeisen kerran ja lauetessa sitten hänen sisäänsä. Kuten kaikki muukin, se oli rivoa, likaista, ja sanalla sanottuna taivaallista. 

Sanji tunsi olonsa niin euforiseksi ja raukeaksi, ettei edes jaksanut välittää siitä, miten kostuneet ja nahkeat petivaatteet tarttuivat ihoon, ja Zoro hänen vierellään oli takuulla aivan yhtä hiestä tahmea kuin hänkin. Sanji kurottautui kohti yöpöytää vain tajutakseen, että oli jättänyt tupakat takintaskuun. Paska. Zoro haukotteli leveästi. 

“Mitäs minä sanoin”, levänuppi jaksoi kuitenkin kuittailla. 

“Turpa umpeen”, Sanji vastasi ponnettomasti. “Tyylitöntä leveillä tuolla tavalla, vaikka ymmärtäähän sen, että tahdot nyt ilakoida kun tämän yhden kerran olet jossain oikeassa.”

“Tämän yhden kerran? Ai samalla tavalla kuin suostuit nyt kokeilemaan antamista vain tämän yhden kerran?” 

“No en ole sanonutkaan, että tämä tulisi toistumaan”, Sanji sivalsi, vaikka tiesikin hyvin kaivavansa moisella väitteellä omaa hautaansa — totta helvetissä tämä tulisi vielä toistumaan, useita kertoja, joskaan nyt tämän typerän lausumansa tähden hän ei ihan niin vain voisi sitä itse ehdottaa. Zoron törkeästä virneestä päätellen he olivat molemmat tästä tietoisia. Hyvin tietoisia. Paskojen paska. 

Sanji käänsi mielenosoituksellisesti kylkeä ja keskittyi toivomaan, että saisi ajatuksenvoimalla kutsuttua tupakat ulottuvilleen. 

“Ja ihan siltä varalta, että tämä on vielä epäselvää”, Zoro sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden kuluttua, “niin kyllä minä tiedän, mikä päivä tänään on. Enkä tarkoita sitä, että on keskiviikko.”

“Mmmh”, Sanji mutisi, kun ei muutakaan vastausta keskinyt. Zoro kierähti lähemmäs, painautui ihan kiinni selkään ja hipaisi huulillaan Sanjin kaulan kaarta. Se oli jo niin somaa, että sitä seuraava piikki oli odotettavissa.

“Ensi vuonna on sitten sinun vuorosi räjäyttää minun tajuntani.”

Sanji tuhahti väheksyen. 

“Älä imartele itseäsi, leväletti.”

“Luulisi nyt kaltaisesi pervertikon arvostavan.”

“Kaalinpää.”

“Kiekuralärvi.”

“Ole hiljaa.”

“Ole itse.”

“Hyvä on. Vain kaltaisesi kasvikunnan edustaja voi alentua tuollaiseen kommenttiin, joten en vaivaudu edes vastaamaan siihen”, Sanji puuskahti mukamas hyvinkin tympääntyneenä. 

Hän käänsi tyynystään kuivan puolen esille, painoi päänsä sille ja hapuili peittoa päälleen; mielessä kummittelivat hänet omat tosi näppärät vitsinsä Zorolle tällaisissa vastaavissa tilanteissa, joten turvallisinta olisi painua unten maille mahdollisimman nopeasti, ennen kuin toinen vain ehtisi kehitellä jotain yhtä kamalaa. Toki oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin jokin Zoro-horon kaltainen nimitys ilmaantuisi kuvioihin, mutta toisaalta pelaamalla korttinsa oikein Sanji voisi lykätä mokoman tapahtumista hyvinkin kauas tulevaisuuteen. Hänellä jos jollakulla oli rutkasti kokemusta vastaavasta. 

Ohimennen heitetty kommentti ensi vuodesta pyöri miellyttävästi jossain tajunnan rajamailla, siihen sisältyi niin paljon ja samalla se oli hyvin yksinkertaista. 

Sanji sammutti yöpöydän lampun. Zoro kohensi asentoaan hänen selkäänsä vasten, muttei vetäytynyt lainkaan kauemmas. Sanji tunsi, kuinka toisen hengitys tasaantui syväksi ja hitaaksi, uniseksi, ja vaikka hänen tekikin edelleen hillittömästi mieli savuketta, siihen leveän rintakehän raukeaan kohoiluun olisi helppoa nukahtaa. 

Oli hyvin hiljaista. Tyyntä. 

_Täydellistä._

Sitten Zoro ojentautui silittämään Sanjin hiuksia pois korvalta, hymähti selvästi hymyillen ja kuiskasi;

“Zoron horo.”


End file.
